Populares e Idiotas
by Willy Dan
Summary: SONGFIC Todos podem pensar que Carmen e Denise são boas garotas, mas não é nada disso pois enfiam o nariz onde não devem.


POPULARES E IDIOTAS

(Musica: Popular de The Veronicas)

_Pop pop, Mmm pop (2x)_

_I hate to say it, but they play this damn song in every club_

_But it's me, so I show love_

_But it's me, so show me love_

_And when I walk into the room, people stop and stare_

_It's like nobody else is there_

_You know it's me not you_

_Who said anything about you?_

_**Pop, Pop, Mmm Pop (2x)**_

_**Eu odeio dizer isto, mas eles tocam esta maldita música em toda disco**_

_**Mas é por minha causa, e eu mostro o amor**_

_**Mas é por minha causa, então me mostra o amor**_

_**E quando eu entro na sala, as pessoas param e me secam**_

_**É como se ninguém mais estivesse lá,**_

_**Sabe, sou eu, não é você**_

_**Quem disse algo sobre você?**_

Carmen e Denise podem parecer boas garotas, mas a verdade é que são as meninas mais intrometidas, fofoqueiras e muito mentirosas. Depois de virem Mônica tendo uma discussão séria com Cebola, ele fica tão chateado que se afasta dela. As garotas resolvem amparar sua amiga, que caía nos prantos, porque, depois de já terem começado a namorar, acabam tendo seu primeiro problema, devido ao fato de Cebola estar dividido entre Mônica nos encontros, e seus amigos em reuniões importantes. Denise aparece e a acalma. Carmen já queria Cebola em suas mãos de todas as formas e chegava inventando mentiras dizendo que eles só se interessam por coisas de garotos e descartando as meninas como se fossem copos ou pratos de plástico.

_(refrão)_

_Boys & girls pretend to know me they try so hard_

_And I get what I want my name is my credit card_

_Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_

_Pop pop popular (2x)_

_**Garotos e Garotas fingem me conhecer eles tentam tanto**_

_**E eu consigo o que eu quero pois meu nome é meu cartão de crédito**_

_**Não tente me odiar por que eu sou tão popular**_

_**Pop pop popular (2x)**_

Magali suspeitaria do comportamento da dupla que, quase sempre na escola, causam muita bagunça no recreio falando abobinhas e cantando ladainhas famosas que tem muita gente de saco cheio de ouvir. O tempo todo invejam as meninas por não terem namorados ou outra coisa. Mônica, já se sentindo melhor, falava das aventuras que passou com Cebola (exceto sobre as quatro dimensões de Yuka). Denise fingia dar conselhos melhores às meninas enquanto Carmen preparava o bote e pegar Cebola de uma vez. Este, por sua vez, cuidava de seu site tratando de coisas para melhorar o planeta, além de publicar notícias importantes. Entre eles, esportes.

_Most guys I dated got intimidated_

_So now I date up_

_If you know what I mean, so they shut up_

_If you know what I mean, so just shut up_

'_Cause I don't want to give half away_

_On the day_

_We don't make up_

_If you know what I mean, when we wake up_

_If you know what I mean, when we break up_

_**Todos os garotos que namorei, ficam intimidados**_

_**Então agora eu só fico**_

_**Se você sabe o que quero dizer, então eles se calam**_

_**Se você sabe o que quero dizer, então fique quieto**_

_**Por que não quero deixar nada pela metade**_

_**No dia que não der certo**_

_**Se você sabe o que quero dizer, quando acordarmos**_

_**Se você sabe o que quero dizer, quando terminarmos**_

Carmen aparece e visita Cebola, interrompendo o seu trabalho e tentando conseguir sua atenção de todas as formas. Ele ignorava até não poder mais. Carmen o chantageia: Dizia que, se não fosse com ele ao shopping, contaria da história da pegadinha que ele e Cascão causaram uma vez colocando uma meia queimada no sistema anti-incêndio e fazer todas as alunas saírem em roupas íntimas do vestiário antes das aulas de educação física. Ele aceita, com medo de saber da verdade. Mônica fica desconfiada do que Denise fazia para ser amigável, a própria disfarça de todas as formas.

_(refrão)_

_You always wanna be around me_

_So you know what it's like_

_When the world is at your feet_

_And you're VIP tonight_

_You've either got it, or you don't_

_And I'm sorry you won't get there by using me_

_Just go & do your own thing_

_Pop pop pop, Mmm pop (2x)_

_**Você sempre quis ficar em volta de mim**_

_**Você sabe o que quero dizer**_

_**Quando o mundo está sob seus pés**_

_**e você é o VIP esta noite**_

_**Você entendeu ou não?**_

_**E me desculpe você não vai chegar a lugar nenhum me usando**_

_**Vá e faça seu próprio estilo**_

_**Pop, pop, Mmm pop. (2x)**_

Magali aparecia para ver Mônica, mas ela se perguntava por que Denise estava tão amigável de repente, quando na verdade, é uma menina intrometida que finge a verdade de quase tudo, além de desmoralizar a todos. Principalmente por dizer a Ângelo que seu apelido Céuboy "queimava seu filme". Carmen sai ao shopping com Cebola, e ele não aturava tanto a menina falar como papagaio e fazer tanta andança além de reclamar da roupa dos outros. Mônica sai para ver do que se trata com Magali. Denise só foi junto para tentar disfarçar mais uma vez. Cebola, desconfiado larga Carmen, ela sai para ameaçá-lo da pegadinha feita. Magali e Mônica desmascaram as meninas que faziam de tudo para quebrar a união do casal, e não deu certo.

_(refrão 2x)_

_Pop pop popular (x4)_

Carmen e Denise não se abatiam tão fácil. A pior parte não foi ter separado Mônica de Cebola por um tempo. Ele tentava explicar a ela o que houve, mas desiste porque só iria abater sua namorada. Magali consola Mônica e encoraja Cebola a falar do que houve, principalmente da acusação falsa. O acidente no vestiário, na verdade, teria sido um truque feito pelas meninas por edição de imagens na internet. A dupla de meninas populares chega ao fundo do poço depois de desmascaradas. Mas elas se sentiam as tais, e muito mais, fora a parte de serem completamente falsas e enganadoras.

FIM


End file.
